Thomas/The Land Before Time (The Railway Before Time)
Cast *Thomas as Littlefoot - (Thomas and Littlefoot are both the main heroes) *Percy as Chomper - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Littlefoot and Chomper are) *Emily as Cera - (Emily and Cera are both the main females) *Toad as Petrie - (Toad and Petrie are both western) *Duck as Spike - (Duck and Spike are both wear green and western) *Madge as Ducky - (Madge and Ducky are both wear green) *Rosie as Ruby - (Rosie and Ruby are both wear pink and named begins with the letter 'R') *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ali - (Tillie and Ali are both girlfriends to the main protagonist) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gudio - (Casey Jr. and Gudio are both clever and smart) *Edward as Grandpa Longneck - (Edward and Grandpa Longneck are both old, wise and kind) *Molly as Grandma Longneck - (Molly and Grandma Longneck are both old and wonderful) *Rheneas as Rhett - (Rheneas and Rhett are both have names starting with "Rhe") *Diesel 10 as Red Claw - (Diesel 10 and Red Claw are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Screech and Thud are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sharptooth - (Cerberus and Sharptooth are both big, strong, evil, scary, and mean to Thomas and Littlefoot) *Gordon as Topsy - (Gordon and Topsy are both tough, important, and pompous) *Henry as Mr. Thicknose - (Henry and Mr. Thicknose are both wise and kind) *Duncan as Hyp - (Duncan and Hyp are both stubborn) *Max and Monty as Mutt and Nod - (Max and Monty are twins, just like Mutt and Nodd are) *Murdoch as Bron - (Murdoch and Bron are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Littlefoot) *Old Slow Coach as Littlefoot's Mother *Spencer as Papa Sharptooth - (Spencer and Papa Sharptooth are both half bad and half good) *Daisy as Mama Sharptooth - (Daisy and Mama Sharptooth are both half bad and half good) *Troublesome Trucks as Fast Biters *Den and Dart as Ozzy and Stuart - (Den and Dart are twins, just like Ozzy and Stuart are) *D261 as Giganotosaurus - (D261 and Giganotosaurus are both wear green and evil) *BoCo as Doc - (BoCo and Doc are both have the letter 'O' in the middle) *Diesel as Ichy - (Diesel and Ichy are both mean) *Mavis as Dil - (Mavis was actually a real villain in Season 3) *James as Mr. Clubtail - (James and Mr. Clubtail are both wear red) *Derek as Pterano *Splatter and Dodge as Rinkus and Sierra - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Rinkus and Sierra are) *Grampus (from TUGS) as Mo - (Grampus and Mo are both travel in sea) *Bill and Ben as Dinah and Dana - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Dinah and Dana are) *Henrietta as Petrie's Mother *Flora as Ducky's Mother *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Archie - (Northumberland and Archie are both travel in sea) *Lady as Tricia *Belle as Tria *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Elsie - (Lillie Lightship and Elsie are both travel in sea) *Toby as Rooter - (Toby and Rooter are both old, wise, and kind) *Skarloey as Shorty - (Skarloey and Shorty are both named begins with the letter 'S' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Oliver as Pat - (Oliver and Pat are both western) *Narrow Gauge Engines as Tinysauruses - (Narrow Gauge Engines and Tinysauruses are all tiny and cute) *Duke as Big Daddy - (Duke and Big Daddy are both leaders) *Billy as Tippy *Bulgy as Allosaurus - (Bulgy and Allosaurus are both evil) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Sharptooth Swimmer - (Johnny Cuba and Sharptooth Swimmer are both villains who travel in sea) *Boulder as Mountain Sharptooth - (Boulder and Mountain Sharptooth are both villains that live in mountains) *Elizabeth as Tippy's Mother *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ali's Mother *Isobella as Sue *Jack as Sue's Boyfriend *The Chinese Dragon as Spinosaurus - (The Chinese Dragon and Spinosaurus are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Meanest Sharptooth *The Horrid Lorries as The 3 Daspletosaurus Gallery ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693-1-.png|Thomas as Littlefoot PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Chomper Emily (TTTE).png|Emily as Cera Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Petrie Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Spike Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Ducky Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Ruby Tillie Giggles.png|Tillie as Ali Disney casey junior by 736berkshire (1).jpg|Casey Jr. as Gudio It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Grandpa Longneck Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Grandma Longneck Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Rhett KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Red Claw Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Sharptooth It'sGoodtobeGordon8.png|Gordon as Topsy HenryandtheFlagpole9.png|Henry as Mr. Thicknose PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Hyp Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Mutt and Nod Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Bron Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Littlefoot's Mother GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Papa Sharptooth It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Mama Sharptooth ToadStandsBy4.png|Troublesome Trucks as Fast Biters It'sDenandDartpromo.jpg|Den and Dart as Ozzy and Stuart MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Giganotosaurus WrongRoad40.png|BoCo as Doc PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Ichy Mavis9.png|Mavis as Dil JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz4.png|James as Mr. Clubtail It's Derek (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Derek as Pterano ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png|Splatter and Dodge as Rinkus and Sierra GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Mo Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Dinah and Dana HenriettaModel.png|Henrietta as Petrie's Mother MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Ducky's Mother NorthumberlandHeader.jpg|Northumberland as Archie ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Tricia MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Tria Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Elsie MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Rooter Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Shorty Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Pat The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|Narrow Gauge Engines as Tinysauruses Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Big Daddy Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Tippy Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Allosaurus HighWinds.jpg|Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth Swimmer Mr Boulder.png|Boulder as Moutain Sharptooth Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Tippy's Mother Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Ali's Mother Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Sue Jack.jpg|Jack as Sue's Boyfriend Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Spinosaurus Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as The Meanest Sharptooth HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as The 3 Daspletosaurus (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017